Metal oxides such as titanium dioxide, zinc oxide and iron oxides have been employed as attenuators of ultraviolet light in applications such as sunscreens, plastics films and resins. Due to the increased awareness of the link between ultraviolet light and skin cancer, there has been an increasing requirement for ultraviolet light protection in everyday skincare and cosmetics products. Unfortunately, existing commercially available metal oxide products, such as titanium dioxide, are not sufficiently transparent and can have an unacceptable whitening effect when used on the skin. There is a need for a metal oxide in a form which exhibits improved transparency, reduced whitening, and provides broad spectrum ultraviolet light protection. There are particular problems involved in achieving the aforementioned properties in aqueous media.